


Colorful

by Endless_beginnings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Color changing hair! Jeremy, Everyone cares about jeremy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Endless_beginnings
Summary: During Awhu, Jeremy drinks some weird shit.Or in other words, Jeremy has some weird things happen to him, and accidently discovers something dangerous going on.(Or Jeremy with mood hair; with a twist)((Tags will be added as characters are added))





	1. Oops.

“Today’s AHWU is brought to you by Elmon research and testing center”

Jack smiled at the camera, ignoring Gavin flailing in the background as Michael pelted him with nerf bullets.  
“Because even science needs to be advertised” Ryan added reaching over to the microphone, winking into the camera with a small knife in hand.

“Get out and explore, find your way to contribute to society” Jack continued, off in the background Geoff shot a look at the camera at the slogan as he avoided a squawking Gavin with a bat.

Jeremy soon walked into the office, redbull in hand as he avoided the chaos in the office space.

“Ey! Everyone's here!” Michael commented from across the room, hands in the air. One still holding the red nerf gun, narrowly hitting Jeremy over the head as he went to sit at his desk. Jack only smiled as he picked up a small, black rectangular box.  
Inside was a rounded glass bottle, holding a clear liquid; the PRINT on it was on the side of the bottle, which read ‘ _DO NOT CONSUME_ ’ in small white letters.  
“So, they also sent us this mood-thing” Jack said as he fished a folded paper out of the box. The liquid slowly turned into a pretty lavender shade in Jack's grasp, “Apparently i'm calm” he read off.  
Geoff walked up and past Jeremy, who once more left the room, and took the bottle. The liquid remained lavender, but went a few shades lighter. “Hmm,” was Geoff's’ only response. “That's actually pretty cool” Ryan piped up as he was handed the bottle, the color morphed into a dark orange shade. “Happiness” Jack read off. “Can this thing tell how pissed off I am at Gavin for taking the last Red bull?” Michael took the bottle from Ryan, and soon the color turned to a cool grey. “Absolutely” Jack added after a moment.

“MICOOL!, I said I was sorry!”

“That doesn't fucking change anything!”

The bottle was soon handed off to Gavin, the liquid a pale orange as he read the warning label.  
He quickly fetched an empty red bull can as the others turned to the packages, he quickly managed to take the lid of the bottle off and get the attention of the others as he turned to the camera.  
Gavin proceeded to pour the liquid into the can, ignoring Geoff’s mutter of “you're going to fucking have to clean that up yourself” when the liquid missed the opening of the can a few times.  
“Hey, it says don't drink” with that Gavin made eye contact to the camera, and raised the can up to his mouth, pretending to drink the now canned liquid.

With him distracted, Geoff came up and hit the end of the can, causing it to spill on a sputtering Gavin. “This is why we can't have nice things” Jack deadpanned into the camera.  
With a huff Gavin placed the can on Jeremy's desk as they soon became distracted by the mail.  
With everyone's attention centered around the packages, it went unnoticed when Jeremy walked back into the office. It also went unnoticed when Jeremy began to drink out of the wrong can.

Jeremy's face scrunched up at the taste. it seemed a bit more dulled down, but he simply brushed it off being the reason that he had tried a much stronger energy drink for the past month.

Jeremy soon began to take larger sips in an attempt to caffeinate himself faster as he began to edit a lets play. By the time Jeremy was on his final sip did Gavin turn around.  
Gavin gave a loud (rather dramatic) and horrified gasp, the others turned around confused until they realised why Gavin had gasped as they saw Jeremy holding the can and released their own panicked curses and chorus of No’s.  
Ryans reactiin could only ve described as dad instincts as he took the can away from Jeremy and screamed a “Do Not drink that!”.  
Jeremy only flinched back in surprise and mild confusion at the others reactions. “Shit! What?”

“Oh god, Jeremy!” was Gavin's only response as he took the can from Ryan and realised that it was completely empty.

“S-should we call an ambulance?” Jack asked worriedly as Geoff pulled out his phone, ready to dial the number as he seemed to search Jeremy for any signs of discomfort.  
“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Jeremy interrupted the panicked group, eyes wide in mild fear.  
“You..” Gavin squirmed a bit as Michael picked up the abandoned bottle off the ground. “You, uh..drank this man” Michael grimaced as he shook the almost empty bottle. Jeremy only eyed the clear liquid as it sloshed in the bottle.  
“ _What_?”


	2. I'm okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side effects include worried friends.  
> (Updates every monday, hopefully)

It started off as a simple day. He'd woken up, eaten his breakfast, taken a shower and drove to work. 

For most of the day it was just him recording and editing Lets Plays’, and actually winning some rounds in a racing playthrough for GTA. Jeremy was even invited for another episode On the Spot, which he personally guaranteed to absolutely fuck everything up (Much to Jon's slight reluctance to that, but content was content, and they've had a lull of relatively calm episodes anyway).

He was actually having a good day. He would even go as far and say it was a _Great_ day. you know, until now.

“Oh fuck it, I'm calling poison control” Geoff muttered as he dialed the number, walking off to talk in the hallway.   
Jeremy just watched as the others moved around him. “Here, just in case” Michael said as he brought the trashcan to Jeremy's chair. Ryan handed him a water bottle, worry etched on his face.

“Oh, Jeremy i'm so sorry, I should've never left that on your desk-” Gavin ranted as his hands gripped the end of the baseball bat he had earlier. “I- uhm” Jeremy began, at a loss for words. “It's…okay?, i’m-” he paused as he tried to tell if the discomfort in his stomach was either from the knowledge of ingesting the chemicals, or the chemicals themselves. “I'm pretty sure i'm okay..” 

About ten minuets must have passed when everyone could hear the studio door open and close. The door to the office opened to Burnie and Matt hullum, much to the others surprise. “Yeah?” Geoff asked for a moment as it seemed the two had began to carefully look over everyone in the room. 

“We just came to figure out why fucking poison control is in our parking lot” Burnie answered as he walked towards Geoff, arms crossed as Matt followed behind. 

“I didn't do shit, but Jeremy over there-” Geoff pointed, as they turned to him Jeremy was downing the water bottle and nodded his head at them in acknowledgement, “ Drank the stuff Elmon sent us by accident”. 

“We also caught it on camera” Jack added from his seat in the back. “Oh my god, are you alright?” Matt asked as he shot Jeremy a worried look.

“ Jesus guys, I wouldn't think you’d guys be dumb enough to drink it” Burnie said with a sigh, in the back Gavin sunk down in his seat. “I’m probably going to have to email the other channels about not drinking this stuff, if you guys did it on accident, some of them might actually do it” Matt said as he began to head towards the door. 

“Poison control is quite literally outside, you better go” Burnie began to follow Matt, Jeremy mumbled a ‘'yeah” as he stood up. Gavin quickly followed the rest with the others in tow.

* * *

“You sure you're okay Jeremy?” 

“Gavin, I know you still feel bad, but i'm fine, even _poison control_ said I was okay” Jeremy gave a smile at Gavin in an effort to reassure him, but Gavin only frowned. 

“But they didn't even test you! They just went over some questions!” Gavin said exasperated, “What if you get _worse_?”. Michael looked up and rolled his eyes. “911 is still a thing Gav”

“But what if it's too late?”

“ _Gavin_ ” Geoff said over the monitors. 

“shut up” 

“I'm fine Gavin” Jeremy replied after a moment. Gavin stared at him for a moment, before giving him a nod of the head and returning to his own computer. 

Typing and clicking noises filled the room.


	3. Okay for now 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but i plan on having a much larger chapter next explaining a few things With Elmon.   
> Matt comes to check on Jeremy.

By the time their lunch break had rolled around, it seemed as if nothing had happened. If you ignored the quick glances everyone seemed to shoot at Jeremy, wether it was over their computer screens or when they stood up to retrieve a drink from the mini-fridge.

Jeremy politely declined the offer for a group outing for lunch, he'd had a rather large breakfast that morning, and any appetite was completely gone from the earlier incident. Most of his break was spent at his computer, editing videos with a diet coke in hand and a much needed break from the others constant watch.

Near the end Matt Bragg entered the office, a white box in hand as he gave a “Hey” as a greeting, sitting down in Michael's chair.

“I heard about what happened earlier” Matt began as Jeremy gave him a quick glance as he paused the video, he gave a small sigh as he turned to Matt.

“I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew at this point” Jeremy responded as he leaned back in his chair.

“There were like ten people outside of props when I went to talk with poison control”. Matt nodded along as he opened his box, revealing 2 leftover from a dozen glazed donuts.

“Want one?” He offered as Jeremy looked at him in a slightly surprised manner.

“Please tell me you didn't eat ten donuts on your own”

“Take a damn donut”

Jeremy grabbed one after a moment, Matt ignored the look Jeremy gave him as he took the last one. “You know, we actually heard you guys screaming all the way in the editing room, we all thought you guys were playing GTA or something” Matt continued as he took a bite of his donut.

“Didn't know that it was actually from you getting poisoned”

“I was not _poisoned_ ” Jeremy quickly added as he put his half eaten donut on a napkin next to him. “How do you know?” Matt countered back as he finished his.

“Because something should have happened by now” Jeremy simply said, “it's been about three hours”.

At that moment the others returned, greeting as they returned to their spots.Matt stood up when Michael came through the door, taking a few steps to leave.

“ You never know, you should probably look up some stuff just to be sure” Matt insisted as he began to walkout.

“Probably” Jeremy mumbled. Maybe looking up Elmon wasn't a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question.  
> Would you guys want it to J discovering something, or have a build up?.  
> I have something in mind, but i'd like to hear a few opinions.


	4. Okay for now 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy does some research.

When he gets home, he quickly whips up a simple dinner from blue apron and sits down at his computer.   
Jeremy doesn't bother to turn on his light, the window across the rooom and computer screen illuminate the room enough for him to type and eat his food.

He shoves in a spoon full of rice as he quickly types into search bar, and clicks on the first suggestion. 

ELMON. ENTERTAINMENT AND SCIENCE  
the top of the page read in Bold read letters, Jeremy scrolled down the page, a picture of the founder (a balding man in his 40's built like all he did in his spare time was lift weights, damn) posed infront of what must be their headquarters, a white building that stood several stories off the ground.   
Underneath the picture where several paragraphs detailing the founders wish of " _combining his love of science and fun to create a product for all to enjoy_ ".

The more he read the more it seemed like Elmon was more of a company that makes knick knacks then an actual science and research center like it had claimed on Awhu earlier that day.   
As Jeremy set his plate to the side, he clicked the " _PRODUCTS_ " tab; he scrolled through the list, practicly all the products were toys but with a twist; like magnetized slime (which sounded pretty cool), a bubble blowing liquid that turned the bubbles a shade of red or blue (depending on the temperature), and what seemed to be play-doh that could conduct electricity when a cable was inserted (Jeremy could only wonder how someone could come up with all these things).  
The list only went on for two more pages, but Jeremy saw nothing about mood liquid. He scanned the top tabs, clicking on the " _UP AND COMING PRODUCTS_ " shaded in a dark blue. 'Up and coming ELMON ENTERTAINMENT AND SCIENCE products are currently being created by the wonderful scientific minds on staff, Liquid, gass and transference of energy are our current themes-' the rest of the paragraph went on about the " _Scientificly creative staff members_ ". ' _Liquid, gass and transference of energy_ ' Jeremy thought over, had what he consumed be the liquid they where talking of?.  
At the bottom of the page in purple letters read another paragraph, ' _Want to help test our amazing products?, contact the following e-mail or phone number to see if you qualify! Must be 18 and older to qualify, and be able to travel to Houston,TX_.'

What really stood out to Jeremy was the smaller text below the paragraph that read off _'If any permanent damage or death results during testing ELMON holds no responsibility_ ' with that Jeremy placed a hand over his stomache in mild worry.

'Had there been any injuries resulting any testing of their products?' Jeremy wondered, but soon fatigue began to take over, and as he went to place his plate in his sink, he decided to continue the search tomorrow.

* * *

 

Everything was almost back to normal. Jeremy was the second one to enter the office, greeting Geoff with a sarcastic remark about his sabbatical. Geoff only replied with a sigh as he sat at his desk opening fan letters. The rest come in over an hour, greeting Geoff and asking how Jeremy was (How he felt, if he was okay, and Jeremy tried not to completely notice how they all seemed to hover over him as they waited for a reply.). Trevor came in half an hour later, quickly writing down on the board the games needed recorded, ("-we need some more Minecraft recorded, we have an abundance of Gta which Larry's doing" Trevor rattled off as he capped his marker "And Steffie needs another play pals" Trevor headed back twoards the door, but not before stopping by Jeremy's desk. "Hey, how'ya been doing?" He asked softly, seeming to choose to ignore Micheals proclamation of "GTA it is then!". "Fine, been doing fine Draco" he smirked back, Trevor only rolled his eyes, self consciously running his hand throgh his bleached hair but smiled a bit as he lightly shoved Jeremys shoulder as he exited). The day was almost normal. So Jeremy brushed off the growing drum of pain in his head. Another quick Meal made, then straight to his computer. 'Elmon science and entertainment poisonings' he typed in. No use in beating around the bush. The first few things to come up were local news articles dating to about a year ago. ' _Group of 10 die after testing' '10 dead after testing' 'Unknown objects cause deaths of 10'_ To summarize most of the articles, ten people volenteered to test out some new 'products', but apparently they had signed some legal papers that couldn't allow them to say what. But over the course of three months, all ten had died. But what really stuck out to Jeremy was how ALL their cause of deaths remained _**unconfirmed**_. The age of the volunteers ranged from 18 to 48, all had different medical backrounds, but in those three months they just dropped dead, not from any diseases, accidents, or other health problems. There was nothing in any of their systems, no known or unknown drugs. Elmon wasn't held responsible for anything, the forms the people had signed prevented anyone from holding them accountable. Jeremy quickly excited out of the tabs, a feeling of unease taking over. He just hopes he'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point im just updating when i finish wrighting it.


	5. Side effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just give it time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys this before i don't have internet connection for the next week.  
> also the reason why larrys being so off putting will be revealed later on.  
> Sorry if thus seems rushed!

Over the next couple of days every thing finally seemed to return to normal. Until the headaches started. At first they were small, soft beatings at the top of his skull and occuring during the quite moments of the day and were just more annoying than actually painful. But as the week progressed the light throbs turned into on and off beatings. The worst one so far had cut Jeremy off guard completly during a lets watch on a newly released horror game. Geoff, Gavin, him and Micheal where seated around Micheals computer, while Jack and Ryan sat at their desks. Everyone was on edge as they sat infront of the computer, Micheal (who was playing) had successfuly managed to hit all the creepy parts of the story and had many close calls. When they hit a particularly terrifying jumpscare, they had all released some sort of scream (or sqwuak) of fear and suprise, but Jeremys yell melted into one of mild pain as the headache hit him full force. Everyone turned to him, Jack and Ryan peered over their computers immediately, Geoffs expression seemed blank, but his brow was forrowed, while Micheal and Gavin both wore almost identical worried expressions. Jeremy quickly buried his face into his hands as the beating slowly began to fade, the suprise headache had caused his eyes to water. he hunched over more in his seat to avoid any glances at his face. "Are you okay?" Jack asked over his moniter, standing up to get a better view of Jeremy. "Yeah" Jeremy quickly answered while the others watched on as he stood up. "I'm -I'll be back, just finish this video without me" Jeremy doesn't think he's ever left the office so fast.

* * *

 

For the next hour Jeremy sat outside lounging on the benches, head resting on his arms listening to the passing cars over the fence willing the ache in his head to go away.

"Fancy seeing you here"

Jeremy looked up to see Larry sit across from him, phone in hand.

"Hey" Jeremy simply replied as he sat up slightly. Larry smiled back as he faced him. "So, you didn't want to go out with the others for lunch?" He asked as he looked down at his phone. Jeremy only sat up straighter "wait, it's already our break?"

"Yeah, the others went to some barbecue place around the corner" Larry continued as he typed something on his phone.

"So, how've you been?" Larry continued after a moment. Jeremy only shrugged his shoulders " been better, last few weeks have really taken a toll on me" Jeremy continued honestly (and it has been, ever since the 'Incident' and his research on Elmon, he's just felt _**down**_ on his mood).

"Oh" was Larrys only reply.

Larry turned back down to his phone.

'Real nice conversation going on here' Jeremy thought sourly.

this is what he gets for being honest.


	6. From this point on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are and will be getting worse.

It seemed just as Jeremy was about to bail on their conversation (or lack there of) Larry sighed loudly and finally put his phone down. Jeremy simply gave a questioning look to Larry, who simply shrugged as he placed his phone down on the table. "So we have about thirty minutes left of our break" Larry began again as he glanced down at his phone screen "Want to go raid the kitchen in the main office?".

"Hell Yes"

* * *

 

In a few days time the headaches got worse.

What were only on and off headaches ranging from an annoying beat to an occasional ache, soon morphed into on and off beatings to the head.

It was honestly freaking the hell out of Jeremy, knowing the possibility that these headaches were a side effect of what could come. The thought of going to the Doctor had crossed Jeremy's mind several times, but knowing that there was a likely chance that they would find nothing in him or an obvious cause kept him away. But the pain was still unbearable to him at times, so he had a bottle of ibuprofen on hand just in case he couldn't deal with it (he joked to himself that at this point he should be calling poisin control again).

 

But surprisingly on this particular day he hadn't needed to take a pill, the ache in his head dulled just enough for Jeremy to pull off a look that had him seem almost fine. So it seemed he'd be able to make it through the day.

 

"So, hey.." Micheal began slowly next to him, Jeremy looked up from his phone were he had been scrolling through Twitter for the past few minuets. "Hey?" Jeremy replied just as slow. "You've been doing okay right?" Jeremy only blinked in response to the question.

"Like, you haven't felt _bad_ in anyway, right?" Michael carefully continued, Jeremy turned to look at the others, to see if any of them were as confused as he was by the sudden question.

Gavin seemed to be watching from the corner of his eye, and Geoff was staring at him blankly around his moniter, Jeremy cast a quick look up to see Ryan peeking over the computer and Jack peering around his.

' _Oh shit'_ Jeremy couldn't help but think, ' _They're all actually expecting an answer_ '.

"I've been doing okay" Jeremy rushed out, facing Micheal again, from the corner of his eye he could see Geoff squint his eyes at him. "Really?" Micheal continued, giving him the same look Geoff had. "Yeah..." Jeremy quietly replied, before standing up.

"I'm just going to.." Jeremy began slowly, inching himself towards the door "Check with Trevor to see if we need anything else recorded.." and with that Jeremy attempted to casually walk quickly out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully it seemed that Matt was the only one currently in the editing room, he sat in his desk, eating out of bag of gummy bears. "Do you mind if I hang here for a while?" Jeremy sighed as he stole Andy's chair and placed it next to Matt's desk.

Matt looked up for a second, then returned his gaze to his computer. "Hmm?, oh yeah..." he replied absentmindedly, continuing to chew on the gummies.

Jeremy sat and simply leaned back in the chair. After a moment Matt saved his progress, and turned towards Jeremy with a sightly worried look, "You okay?". It took a bit of will for Jeremy to not groan loudly, resulting in just another tired sigh.

"Yeah, I'm good, just need a break from the others..." Jeremy looked at Matt with a shrug. Matt's expression lightened a bit, and soon turned back to his computer.

"Whatever you say, man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Jeremy, why is your state of hair always constantly changing??.  
> Whatever, I'll incorporate in the story anyway..  
> Next update i swear it'll be longer.


	7. Lunch break questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Jeremy talk.

"Hey, we're going out to eat again, do you want to come with us?"  
Jeremy looked up from his computer to see Jack standing next to him, keys in hand.  
Jeremy glanced towards the door, seeing the others lingering in front talking quietly.  
"No, I'm fine, I'm not hungry"  
Jeremy waved off as he turned back to his screen as he scrolled through the RT website.

"Oh, well.. alright" Jack fiddeled with his keys for a second before walking off with the others.

Jeremy missed the looks they all shared.

About ten minuets later, the door opened to reveal what seemed to be about fifty large packages. Jeremy watched as a uniformed man entered behind them (which was slightly odd, since someone from the main building usually brought them over, since number locks and key card scanners prevented just about anyone else from entering).  
"Hello there," the uniformed man began, rolling the cart into the room.

"I hate to bother you, but I have a few more boxes outside, would you mind retrieving those while I unload these?"

"Oh, yeah"  
the man gave him a thankful smile as Jeremy exited the room.

 

Soon after the delivery man left Jeremy had begun to organize the boxes into a neater pile (and by that, contain the mess into a corner), sorting through mail that they could open off camera, when the door to the office opened to reveal Andy, who peered around the door frame.  
"Hey" Jeremy greeted as he took a second to acknowledge him as Andy walked further in.  
"Hey, you didn't go to lunch with the others?" He asked as he walked to stand in front of Jeremy and the boxes.  
"Didn't feel hungry" Jeremy replied with a shrug as he carefully threw the box onto another.  
"So I saw last week's on the spot" Andy began again as he picked up a smaller box to place it on another.  
"Holy shit man" Jeremy laughed slightly.  
"It was great, man"  
There was another beat of comfortable silence as they fixed the last of the boxes.  
"So how's things been going for you lately?" Andy asked in what seemed to be an attempt to continue a conversation Jeremy walked over to his desk to place a few letters on the others desk written for their eyes only.  
"Compared to the last fews week's? Kinda wish things would get better"  
Andy turned his head to the side slightly as his eyebrows shot up for a moment, seeming not to have expected that reply.  
"What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, Jeremy only walked up to him with a shrug as he went to sit down.  
"Nothing much, just been a little stressed"  
Andy gave a nod of acknowledgement as he pulled out his phone, "oh, okay, geuss I need to go now.... to do somehing, talk to you later" Andy waves as he headed back out.  
"Later" Jeremy waved back.  
The others come back a while after Andy leaves.  
"Hey" Michael greets immediately as he enters with the rest in tow.  
"Hey" Jeremy echoes back, as everyone sits back down for their next recording Jack glances up at him.  
"So, Jeremy, how's things been going lately ?"  
Jeremy only looks up for a second from his loading game.  
"I've been doing okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to give u guys this okay.  
> Also wanted to ask.  
> "U notice something going on yet?"  
> Next chapter will be the big one I swear


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have a chat with Jeremy.

When Jeremy woke up the next morning, he was greeted by the sun pouring through his blinds, his alarm going off and a headache forming.  
Jeremy simply wrapped himself tighter in the covers, ignoring his alarm as it gently screamed at him.  
It took a while, but he managed to go through his morning routine in a half-assed and tired manner (But being careful when it came to his cats).  
But the feeling in the back of his head never went away.

Waving his hand as a greeting towards Alfredo as they each entered their own separate offices, he walked through the door to see (to his surprise) everyone already seated at their computers.  
"Miles lost his badge a few days back" Jeremy heard Geoff mention to Ryan As he walked towards his desk and sat down, turning on his Computer.  
"That sucks" Ryan simply replied.  
For a moment no one spoke, the only noises being the shuffling of objects on the desks and Ryan opening a can of diet coke.

"Hey Jeremy" Jack began. With out looking up from his screen Jeremy made a noise of acknowledgement. "How's your week been?"  
"Fine"  
"Nothings been bothering you?" Jack continue, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Michael look at him sharply.  
"I've been doing fine-" Jeremy began again,  
" _Oh For Fucks Sake_ " Michael suddenly yelled, startling Jeremy.  
"Cut the bullshit, Jeremy! Do you really think we haven't noticed?"  
Jeremy shrunk down in his seat a bit, "Notice what?-"  
"Notice what?" Micheal yelled back louder, suddenly standing up,"Notice how shitty you're feeling?"  
"What?" Jeremy muttered as he looked up at Michael.  
"Didn't you think we wouldn't fucking notice?" Michael continued, somehow yelling louder.  
"What?" Jeremy couldn't help but dumbly repeat. 

Jeremy quickly turned to the others, trying to tell if the others were just as startled as him from Michaels apparent uncalled outburst.  
Jack had stood up and seemed suprised (And a bit annoyed?), Gavin's expression was almost blank, and Jeremy couldn't see Geoff and Ryan's expressions as they remained seated, computers blocking his view.  
" _Michael_ " Jack started, almost like a warning.  
Michael seemed to have chosen to ignore him.  
"For the past month it's like you've tried to hide this from us" Michaels voice suddenly dipped down low, no longer yelling but still fuming. "Do you not trust us, do you not think we care?"  
"Of course I trust you guys" Jeremy quickly added, ignoring Michaels muttering of _"You Fucking should_ ". 

"Then why the hell aren't you telling us anything?" Ryan began as he stood up from his seat to look at Jeremy. 

"Because There isn't Anything wrong" Jeremy snapped back, and he tried to focus on why the hell they were yelling at him and not the growing beating at the top of his head.  
"Really?, cause that's not what you've told everyone else!" Geoffs' voice cracked as he stood to give Jeremy a look.  
"Everyone else?" Jeremy repeated.  
"Geoff don't-" Jack started, but no one seemed to pay attention to Jack. "You told Andy!" Geoff began as he gestured to the left side of the room to indicate the office next to theirs, "You even told Larry".

For a moment no one spoke, and Jeremy looked at Geoffs angered expression, thoughts going through his head at a thousand miles per hour.

_What the hell were they talking about?._

Jeremy thought back to his conversation with Larry, how he'd been on his phone the entire time, and back to Andy's questions-  
" _You had them spy on me?_ " Jeremy yelled at them, a sudden burst of anger was added to the small amount of fear he felt from their yelling.  
"You didn't tell us anything!" Ryan finally added, "How the hell were we supposed to help you, if you wouldn't tell us what's wrong!".  
Before Jeremy could answer, Michael butted in again. "You think we're idiots?" He spatt, "That we wouldn't notice how you're not fucking eating either?"  
"What are you talking about?"Jeremy replied in a confused (yet slightly harsh) tone as he quickly turned to look back at Michael.  
Which was a mistake.  
The sudden movement caused the forming ache in his head to intensify, and he actually swayed a bit In his seat. The others seemed to not notice as Michael huffed back at Jeremy.  
"You've barely eaten anything for the past month!, you keep skipping lunch to do fucking whatever!" 

Jeremy scowled slightly, what the fuck was Michael talking about. And maybe if he wasn't so Confused, angry and a little bit scared Jeremy would realize that in fact he really hasn't eaten much of anything for the past month. But right now his head hurt and he was trying to wrap his mind around why the hell they were all yelling at him.

Jeremy finally stood up, because he was arguing with them and not because they were all slowly inching towards him, surrounding him, Not because he was getting a bit freaked out.  
"Guys, look I'm an adult" Jeremy finally began over the growing pounding in his head, "I don't need you guys looking after me, I'm not a fucking child"

"Well excuse us for fucking caring about you" Geoff voice cracked as he scowled back. Jeremy flinched a little. "I didn't mean it like that-" 

But before Jeremy could continue the pounding in his head suddenly worsened. His head pounded, sharp, heavy and painful that he just wanted to curl up in a ball right were he stood.  
His hand immediately flew to his head, a wave of dizziness hit him full force.  
Jeremy quickly grabs at his chair, and leans into it in an attempt to not fall. but he just can't keep himself up and suddenly he's on his knees as the chair is pulled away from him.

Jeremy closes his eyes, as he holds his head in his hands. It feels like someone's beating him over the head repeatedly. He hears his name being called in a panic voiced, and they're all just screaming and it hurts. 

Jeremy thinks he can feel hands on his shoulders or maybe on his back but he can't seem to really tell from wave of pain that's just washing over him and maybe he's yelling as he just sinks further down to the ground. Out of no where he suddenly feels light headed despite the pounding.  
They're still talking to him, Jacks voice asking him if he's okay gently despite a few other loud panicking voices around them.  
Jeremy simply breaths for a moment. 

He passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops  
> It's been a while hasn't it?, sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's been crazy lately.  
> Hope you guys like this chapter! Had to overcome writers block a few times.  
> But I kept reading your comments you guys leave and it really keeps me going, so thanks guys!


	9. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation.

The first thing Jeremy felt when he finally came to was the feeling of someone repeatedly hitting him in the face.

"-Call an ambulance or not!"  
Jeremy squinted at the lights above him as he opened his eyes. There where numerous voices around him, all holding a different, panicked conversation.  
Jeremy attempted to sit up, but a pair of hands forced him back down.

"Woah there," Burnies face came into view, a small smile on his face, "Thank god you woke up, Didn't want to have to call an ambulance, to much paperwork" He continued in a joking tone, but Jeremy could hear the worry in his voice.  
"Christ Jeremy are you alright?" Gavin said as he stood next to Burnie, the others quick to follow.  
Jeremy sat up completely, despite Burnies protests, and tiredly scanned the room.  
Geoff, Gavin Michel and Ryan stood by Burnie, and Jack stood a bit farther out holding his phone close to him, and if he peeked around them he could see a few others standing around the door.  
Jeremy could make out Alfredo, Matt and Steffie staring at them through the door way, all sharing equally worried expressions.  
Jeremy made an attempt to stand up, but as soon as he tried to Burnie immediately put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down again.  
"Woah Jeremy, we don't want you to faint on us again" Burnie said as Jack handed him a water bottle, "just stay down for a bit longer"

A bit longer consisted of him sitting down for what felt like a good hour. The first five minuets on the floor, and the rest on the couch after he was 'helped' up.  
Burnie walked back up to him, Michael in tow.  
"Michael volunteered to drive you home-"  
"I'm fine" Jeremy sighed as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.  
"Well I just finally got you clearance on being able to take the rest of the day off, we don't need you getting worse on us" Burnie sighed as Micheal crossed his arms, "we've already got your stuff packed, just get up Jeremy"  
Jeremy rested his head in his hands, He knew there was no way out of this.  
Without saying a word he stood up, looking expectedly at Michael.  
Michael looked surprised for a moment, he had probably expected Jeremy to put a fight about not wanting to go, but he soon gestured towards the door and walked out with Jeremy to his car.

The car ride to Jeremy's house was silent.

Micheal kept his eyes on the road the entire time as Jeremy looked out the window at the passing cars.

As Michael pulled into the driveway, Jeremy reached into the backseat and grabbed his backpack.  
Just before he could open the car door Michael quickly locked it.  
Jeremy looked out the window with an unamused look as Michael fidgeted with his hands on the steering wheel.  
Michael turned to him "look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..." Jeremy refused to look at him "We were all worried about you, okay?" Micheal continued "You weren't acting like yourself, you haven't been eating, _you weren't talking to us_ "  
And there was another moment of thick silence.  
Jeremy couldn't help but feel like a Jerk as he unlocked the car door, stepping out and walking away without a word.

He didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry holidays kids, here's my present to yooou.  
> This story is has much more plot then I expected it to have.nine chapters in and still no hair color huh? Don't worry  
> Soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy stays home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick guys.  
> Really sorry I haven't updated in an eternity, writers block fucked me over and I struggled with it for a while, hopefully I wrote enough to make up for it?.  
> Also quick reminder that this is obviously before Jeremy shaved his head.

Jeremy wanted to curl up and cry.  
He wasn't going to, though.  
Not yet anyway.

As he entered his house Jeremy dropped his bag near the couch, the 'thunk' of his bag hitting the ground caught one of Jeremy's cats attention. Booker basicly raced towards him in a greeting, before running back to one of the spare bedrooms.

He ransacked his cupboards for a snack, settling on some cornflakes straight out of the box, before heading towards his room and collapsing onto his bed. Giving into sleep.

 

It was the first time In a month that Jeremy had waken up without some ache in his head.  
For a good solid five minutes he just enjoyed the silence in his room.

Maybe things were getting better.

Jeremy finally turned over on his bed, glancing at his alarm clock, which indicated that he had slept for a good four hours. Outside his window the sky was beginning to darken.

He slowly rose from this covers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Stretching as he stood up to make the trek to his kitchen for food.

After ransacking his fridge for leftovers and feeding his cats, Jeremy leaned on his kitchen counter, eating cold spaghetti straight from a plastic container, absentmindedly staring through the cracks of the blinds of his window.

He ate another forkfull of cold noodles as he contemplated serving himself one of the many bottles of alchohol in his kitchen.

A red mass passed by the blinds. Obviously Jeremy knew it was a car, his window faced the street of his neighborhood, but what really stuck out was how it slowed down and came to a stop.

Despite the blinds obstructing the view, Jeremy made the immediate connection to Michael's car. He sighed.  
Jeremy didn't have it in him for another confrontation. 

So when the door knocked he stayed put in his kitchen.  
Jeremy expected another louder knock, but instead heard faint russeling against the door.

Jeremy wasn't that faraway from his front door, his living room and kitchen were somewhat connected. Jeremy stared at the door as the noise stopped.  
He decided to check if anything had been left later.  
Jeremy went back to eating.

It was almost completely dark out when he finally decided to check.

Apparently the bag had been resting against the door, because when he opened it the bag fell to his feet with a light thunk.  
Shutting his door he brought the bag to the nearest counter. Jeremy opened the bag to reveal a few items inside. One by one Jeremy took them out: a few bars of granola, a small plastic cup filled with fruit, a type of medicine for headaches that Jeremy had never heard of, a stuffed black cat (most likely from Lindsay), a diet coke tucked underneath everything in what Jeremy believes was a way to sneak in, and a note.

It was on a half sheet of copy paper, scribbled in blue pen, Jeremy glanced at it for a few seconds, making out 'sorry' and 'worried'. He placed what was the apology note down and stared at everything given to him strewn about on the counter.

After a moment he reached for his phone to call in sick for tomorrow, ignoring the slight feeling of guilt as he tried to convince himself that he hadn't seen the words "see you soon" in Jack's hand writing.  
Leaving the food and the diet coke on the counter, he readied himself for bed.  
Jeremy took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, dressing himself in pajama pants and a plain black undershirt.

He placed Lindsays gift on the small bedside cabinet he had. He fell asleep around 10.

 

Jeremy woke up from the pain.  
He thinks he's going to cry.

The pain is sharp, it feels like it's clustered near the top of his head.

God, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Jeremy rubs at his head with the palms of his hand. 

It feels like it won't go away.

Despite the fact that Jeremy just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of eternity, He gathers up the will to sit up and try to find his ibuprofen pills.

Moving makes it worse.

With his left hand practicly attached to his fourhead, he makes his way to his living room and searches through his bag.

Nothing.

He searches his cupboards for another bottle, because he doesn't really want to resort to the unknown brand he was given.just because. By the time he finishes rummaging through the last one, tears are streaming down his face.  
Jeremy could feel anger start to bubble up as he slammed the cupboard closed, only to flinch at the noise. He took a large, shaky breath as he attempted to calm himself down. He reached for the Medicine and he tore the plastic cover off, the white lid followed as he took two pills after briefly looking at the dosage amount.  
The sound of the diet coke can opening was loud in his house as he took it with the pills.  
He sunk to his knees, setting the can beside him. He sat with his back against the bottom of the counter top, knee' s drawn to his chest as he waited for the Medicine kick in.

To Jeremy's surprise and relief the pain began to slowly subside after a minute. As he finally felt like he could think more clearly he reached up for a granola bar.

Jeremy sat on his kitchen floor, slowly eating a granola bar as he wiped away the tears that had fallen out of desperation. 

"..fuck" Jeremy sighed as a hand went to his head. 

He didn't know what to do any more.

Jeremy couldn't keep going through this.  
He didn't want to keep going through this.

The constant headaches, the constant worry and fear of whatever the hell he had drunk from what feels like a life time ago.  
The rest just worrying about Jeremy and him not wanting them too.

He threw the granola bar wrapper at his trash can, missing.

He just wanted it to end.

For a few moments he heavily debated on whether to get up and go to bed or just finally do something productive, until he could taste the granola bar again.

He was going to be sick.

In a panic he rushed for his closest bathroom, had the Medicine he took been bad? He thought uneasily.

As soon as he got to his bathroom the feeling went away. Jeremy stood against the door, suddenly confused. 

Jeremy put a shaky hand in his stomache, what the hell was going on? 

He turned towards his bathroom mirror. His eyes were wide in confusion.

He thought back to Elmon, to his headaches, to the others.

Maybe he shouldn't have pushed them away.

Jeremy was an idiot.  
A sudden surge of anger passes through him, Jeremy banged a fist on the bathroom counter with a huff.

God, he was an idiot. He could have asked for help, he knew that they'd all be there for him. Instead he pushed them away, unintentionally ignored their worried questions.

Maybe if he hadn't ignored them he wouldn't be scared, angry and confused in his bathroom.

Well, at least maybe he wouldn't be alone to deal with everything.

Jeremy stared at his reflection.

Suddenly, it felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over his head, or rather his brain.  
For a second Jeremy panicked, but he froze as soon as he looked up at his head.

Color was beginning to appear in his hair.

It was a rich shade of mahogany, seeping through his hair like a wave, before soon the entire top of his head was the same shade. 

Jeremy could only stare.  
He can feel himself grow more and more panicked.

And finally it got to him.

He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the last encounter with a headache Jeremy experienced is based on something I personally went through, and boy did it suck.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon, and remember guys, your comments really do keep me going!.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Jeremy by the way I geuss.  
> I swear that i was gonna make this longer, but I realised, once again, that i hadn't uploaded on forever so-

Jeremy woke up confused.

He was laying Face up on his Bathroom floor, the Tiles underneath him were almost refreshing cold.

Then he remembered.

With a start he sat up, slowly got up to his knees and peered over the counter at his mirror. His head was the same rich color of mahogany.

He simply sunk back down to the floor.  
"OOH, What the FUCK"  
Slowly, Jeremy put a hand on his head. His hair didn't feel any different. He ran his hand over his head for a few seconds before he hit the floor with an audible whack.  
"Oh, fuck me"

It took him a moment before he could gather the strength to stand up.

He walked towards his bedroom before dropping himself on his bed. From where he sat he could see himself from the mirror on his closet door, and Jeremy tried to surpress the urge to panic.

Suddenly there was knocking on his door.  
He froze, Jeremy's eyes widened.  
"Fffffuck" Jeremy hissed to himself as he heavily debated on whether or not he should answer the door.  
He came to the conclusion that if it was any one from the office, he'd have to answer, or risk the others coming over later to check on him.  
Hastily grabbing a beanie, Jeremy made sure the entirety of the top of his was covered as headed towards his door.  
He was surprised to see Alfredo standing on the steps to his door, giving him a warm smile.  
"Hey, Jeremy"  
"....Hey"  
Alfredo looked at his Beanie and Jeremy panicked for a second before Alfredo continued.  
"So, the others told me about what happened and what's been happening over the past month or two"  
Jeremy avoided eye contact.  
"I can tell the others have been worried about you, hell, I've been worried too"  
Jeremy sighed "I just" Jeremy tried to begin "I didn't mean to act so...."  
"Mad?" Alfredo cut in.

"Scared" Jeremy continued, Alfredos' eyebrows shot up at his confession.  
"Look, I didn't realize that I wasn't really talking with them" Jeremy fiddled with his Beanie as if he was trying to pull it down even more, "I've just been dealing with a few.... personal things and I didn't want to bug the others about it"  
Jeremy shifted a bit as he crossed his arms, looking down at the concrete ground, Alfredos' Gaze never wavered. "Hell, I didn't even realize I was telling other people and not them" Alfredo only shifted on his feet as he listened "I don't even know what Michael meant when he said I Haven't been eating"  
"Imma have to stop you there Jeremy, because I know for a fact that you should be telling all this to the others And not just me"  
Jeremy resisted the urge to groan.  
"They didn't just send you here to tell me to go back to the office right?"  
Alfredo smiled "nah, I came here on my own, I wasn't kidding when I said I was worried too."  
Alfredo took a step back "Also I have a feeling that if you don't come in by tommorow, they're all gonna come break down your door" Alfredo gave Jeremy a teasing smile as he took his keys out of his pocket. "Alright, well I've got to get going, see you tommorow then, I hope?"  
"Maybe" was all that Jeremy replied with as he waved Alfredo off.

Jeremy walked back inside his house, for a second he thought of pulling his Beanie off, but chose not to because he was still in mild denial of the fact his hair was changing color.  
He resisted the urge to climb back into bed and hope that the next time he woke he had just hallucinated the entire thing because of the unknown Medicine he had taken that morning.  
Instead he sat at his computer and stared at the black screen and in a last effort to see if he could find anything on what the hell was happening he clicked on the page he had bookmarked on Elmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is kinda a dumb thing to ask but, do you want updates that take longer to write but has More story, or occasional updates with only a bit?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad for life


End file.
